


Speak Now

by achieeveement



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: F/M, Reader-Insert, Trevor collins - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-09-16 20:24:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16960887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/achieeveement/pseuds/achieeveement
Summary: Either speak now or forever hold your peace.





	Speak Now

You pressed yourself into the last row between someone’s snotty looking grandma and a couple where the man obviously doesn’t want to be there. You can hear your best friend’s soon to be fiancé screaming at bridesmaid in the distance behind you.

When you arrived today you abruptly found out that you’d been removed from the list for your best friend’s wedding. So of course you do what you can and get in by standing in the middle of a crowd as they push their way in.

You hear the doors behind you open and the wedding party starts to come down the aisle. You turn and see your best friend, Trevor, smiling as he holds his moms arm as they stroll to the alter. He turns and sees you and you offer a small wave, which he returns quickly. When he turns back to face forward you duck lower into your seat.

You had known Trevor your whole life essentially. He transferred to your school when you were in third grade and you instantly befriended him once you saw the Nintendo t-shirt he wore. 

Ever since that day you had been best friends. He came over every week to play super smash bros, and spend the night. Even when you two started to get older you guys had a sleepover every Friday. Until he got his first girlfriend in junior year of high school. After that you two started hanging out less and less until they broke up a few months later and he showed with the newest smash bros and your favorite candy. You made him pinky promise to never let a girl come between you two ever again. He, of course, agreed. 

Trevor and you continued the sleepover tradition well into college and even after you both had moved to Austin. In fact after you two had moved into the same apartment you two had “sleepovers” in the living room. These were always a smash competition with the winner getting to pick a movie you two would cuddle and fall asleep to.

 

Everything with Trevor always felt right. They way he rustled your hair whenever you lost a match, the way his hand felt in the small of your back whenever he’d hold you on bad days. Your favorite was the rise and fall of his chest when you two would snuggle together for sappy movies. Everything with him was always perfect, and you’d be lying to yourself if you said you never felt anything less than love for him.

You were pulled from your memories when everyone around you stood as Trevor’s fiancé came down the aisle. She looked like a pageant queen, hair all done up, a dress that cost almost three times your rent, and a bouquet of pastel roses. She floats down the aisle to something that sounds more like a death march.

The lump in your throat was growing and you turned your head away so she hopefully wouldn’t notice you.

 

She was... short with you, from the get-go. You always wanted to give her a chance since Trevor’s eyes always lit up when he talked about her, and how she liked the same sushi place he did. 

When Trevor first brought her to meet you it was like all the life had been sucked from the room. You dressed a little nicer to meet her and cleaned your guys’ apartment. You definitely made sure none of your stuff was in his room. Yet when she came in she barely spoke a word. She had stone cold eyes, and the way she looked you up and down made you shiver. 

“I’m Y/N, I’ve been Trevor’s friend since we were kids. He talks so much about you it’s nice to finally meet you!” 

She barely acknowledges you and just nods with a quiet “mhm” as her hand wrapped tightly around Trevor’s. You three were supposed to go to dinner, but you instantly knew you were unwelcomed. So you backed out, said you had a date yourself and stayed in watching your favorite movie.

 

From the first meeting you felt the pit in your stomach grow like when he had his girlfriend in high school. Just like that you no longer had movie night, or smash competitions. Hell, you were lucky if you even saw Trevor anymore.

 

When he told you that he was going to propose your heart sank. Deep down you always thought that maybe, just maybe someday you’d be good enough for Trevor.

You knew how you felt about Trevor and if you weren’t such a coward you would’ve said something by now, but now it’s too late as he takes her hand and lifts her veil over her head.

 

The priest asks everyone to be seated and starts the ceremony. You can feel the tears sting your eyes. As you swallow you hear “Speak now or forever hold your peace.” This is it. Either speak or lose your best friend. There’s the silence, your last chance. You stand up, shaky hands, all eyes turn to you as you stand in the middle of the aisle. Everyone is whispering, giving you horrified looks, especially her. Trevor turns and looks at you, letting go of her hands.

“Y/N?”

He steps towards you looking confused.

“I-I am not the kind of girl who would be rudely barging in on a white veil occasion..”

You move towards him, you feet feel like your dragging concrete.

“And you... are not the kind of boy to be marrying the wrong girl.”

You’re a foot away from him, staring up into his eyes as they search yours.

“Don’t say yes Trevor... come with me instead..” it’s barely a whisper 

He turns and looks back at his fiancée, and turns back to you. The soft smile you’ve always loved across his face. The same light you saw every time he talked about her. 

“I made a promise didn’t I?” He chuckles quietly. You search his face and he turns back to the alter. 

You feel Trevor’s hand take yours. “I’m gonna pass on this and go home and play video games with the girl who I have zero doubt that I could spend the rest of my life with.”

His ex-fiancée is screaming profanities at you as Trevor turns and pulls you towards the exit. His mom standing up and cheering 

 

Once outside you look up at him, “The rest of your life?” 

 

He smiles and sticks out his pinky, which you take and promise back.

He laughs a little, looking anywhere else but you. “So... what do you say we kiss on it?”

 

You blush, and take his face into your hands , “I love you and I’m sorry this stupid wedding is what made me realize that.” You shake your head smiling. “We got there didn’t we?”

 

With that, he presses a soft kiss to your lips. He rests his forehead against yours. “So how about who ever loses smash tonight buys dinner?” 

 

You laugh, everything that has led you here now makes total sense. You nod your head.

 

Everything is perfect.

**Author's Note:**

> First work. I am so sorry if this is terrible.


End file.
